


The Basis of Friendship

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Alex Delaware Series - Jonathan Kellerman
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alex Delaware mysteries - Freeform, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their differences in profession and sexuality, psychologist Alex Delaware and Police Detective Milo Sturgis have forged a friendship no one understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basis of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Three Sentence Ficathon 2013, hosted at Live Journal by Caramelsilver during the month of December 2013.
> 
> Prompt from Hardboiled baby: Alex Delaware series, Alex & Milo, the basis of friendship

When he was visiting Dr. Alex Delaware in the psychologist's home, it was second nature for Detective Milo Sturgis to open the refrigerator and help himself to a beer, or if there were fixings available, to make himself a sandwich. 

He felt that comfortable when he was with the man, a far cry from how alienated he felt from his colleagues at the station, who still treated the openly-gay cop as if his homosexuality was something they might catch if he got too close to them.

No one who knew them understood how this odd couple had become friends when they had nothing in common, but Milo knew there was something they _did_ share, a mutual respect for each other, and wasn't that the basis of any true friendship?


End file.
